My Little Pony Chronicles (franchise)
My Little Pony Chronicles is an animated crossover series franchise based on both the My Little Pony toy series by Hasbro and Bonnie Zacherle, as well as Lauren Faust's Friendship Is Magic series. The series' demographic is unisex due to an unexpected audience of Bronies and Pegasisters, and also for ages 12-18 and created by Aaron Montalvo, creator of Harmony Unleashed. The series is produced by FremantleMedia, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios. My Little Pony Chronicles My Little Pony Chronicles is a 26-episode/5-part event crossover series based on not only the fourth generation of the franchise but also based on the franchise made by Bonnie Zacherle and Hasbro. It airs on The Pony Network since December 2011 and it will be the first My Little Pony crossover series. The series ran from December 2011 to June 2012. There is 2 movies as of total as the theatrical release of Crystal Revolution 3D will release in the summer. Zero-G1 My Little Pony Chronicles: Zero-G1 is an animated crossover series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios. The series is a prequel to My Little Pony Chronicles alternately based on the Generation 1 series as well as six of NaruIchi97's favorite 90's shows and franchises. The series marks the 30th Anniversary of the franchise. The series is rated TV-PG. The series will air on May 3rd. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles ('マイ·リトル·ポニー エクエストリアガールズ ヒューマニテリアン·クロニクル,' Mai· ritoru· ponī: Ekuestoriagāruzu Hyūmaniterian· kuronikuru) is a Japanese-American anime series that is the spin-off of the controversial film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony Chronicles. The series is directed by Itsuro Kawasaki, based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo, composed by Riku Sanjo, character designs by Haruyuki Morisawa, Tetsuya Nishio and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Tatsuya Katou and produced by Production I.G, Xebec and Hollowfox Entertainment, as part of the Humanitarian Equestria Girls Production Committee. The series is set to be released in Spring 2014, and it's licensed by Dentsu Entertainment USA/Sunrights Inc. and Hollowfox Entertainment in North America to be airing on AM-Bushidox as a worldwide simulcast dub premiere and premiere the subbed the day after. Untitled Hybrid/Revival Sequel Series: Project "Dozen" Hollowfox Entertainment are planning a sequel/revival series to the My Little Pony Chronicles series featuring new characters. Crossover Rider/MLP Chronicles Crossover Movie MP6 and NI97 announced a movie about the crossover of MP6's Crossover Rider: Biometal Knight and NI97's My Little Pony Chronicles series but no release date nor information has been announced yet. My Little Pony Chronicles RPG: The Six Samurai Swords of Harmony My Little Pony Chronicles RPG: The Six Samurai Swords of Harmony is an upcoming Role-playing game developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by SEGA. This game is based on the My Little Pony series as well as the Chronicles series. Unlike any of Obsidian's RPG games, the gameplay style is based on the upcoming South Park: Stick of Truth series with cutscenes animated by Titmouse Inc. The game will be released in April 8, 2014 for the Wii U, XBOX One, XBOX 360, PC/MAC, Steam, Ouya, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Category:Franchises Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows